


13 Hours

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [45]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotions, First Time Parents, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Nervousness, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Suga's ready to have his twins, and Daichi is nervous.





	13 Hours

Suga’s labor was slow, slower than he was anticipating. The omega had been in agony for the past thirteen hours. Yes, of course the pain medication helped and he could not imagine being able to continue without it. Suga squeezed Daichi hand as another contraction hit him hard, the omega let out a shaky moan as the pain of labor bloomed throughout his entirety.

Daichi kissed Suga on his sweat damp forehead, and whispered, encouragingly, “I love you…you can do this…”

A nurse was checking his dilation rubbed her hand against his ankle, hoping to soothe him but she sighed when she realized no progress was being made.

“I’m sorry,” the nurse apologized.

“W-why?” Suga breathed.

“You’ve been like this for so long…”

“It’s okay– ahhh, ow….”

The nurse frowned and began taking notes on Suga’s vitals and then on the babies, she shook her head and informed the couple, “One of the pups doesn’t look too happy, if things don’t start progressing soon we might have to do an emergency cesarian.”

“What do you mean not happy?” Daichi inquired.

“The heart rate is dropping,” the nurse informed and then explained, “The birthing processes is not only stressful for the parents but for the babies as well.”

“Do what you have too.” Suga said, suddenly, “I just want them to be okay.”

“Alright.” the nurse nodded and exited the room, probably to inform the doctor of the latest information.

Now that they were alone again, Daichi kissed Suga again but this time with more passion. Daichi could feel every ounce of fearful anticipation from his omega, but he was scared too and all their fear seemed to pool around them.

That was one of the things he noticed when entering the delivery ward of the hospital, it was the scent of fear. It was inescapable, every corner of every hallway had some sort of fear oder attached to it.

“They’re going to be fine, Daichi.” Suga confided, with a smile, “I know you’re worried but…Daichi?”

Daichi was no longer able to hold the tears in his eyes and they leaked all down his cheeks, he would have wiped them away but he didn’t want to let go of Suga’s hand.

“I just wish – I wish there was something I could do…”

Daichi felt helpless, everything that happened from this point on was in the hands of the doctors and Suga. All he could do was watch.

“All you need to do is stay here with me.” Suga told him, “I need you here.”

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere.”

A few minutes later the doctor came in and began prepping Suga for the cesarean. Suga was terrified at first but as things continued on and he realized he was getting closer to seeing his babies he began to calm down.

And so did Daichi.

As the doctors were working on him, Suga felt nothing and it was great because he had been so uncomfortable for the past thirteen hours. All of the pain and fear he had gone through while in labor quickly became worth it when he heard the loud cries of his first born and then only a few moments later they heard a second cry. The nurses quickly cleaned up the two infants and set them on Suga’s chest as the doctor began to sew up the incision.

The babies began to calm down as soon as they came within contact of Suga. They found safety in his arms and he smiled as he looked down at them curled up against his chest. It had been a long day both Daichi and Suga but now that their babies had taken their first breaths everything in the universe seemed as it should.


End file.
